Phoenix Rising
by PrincessGarnet17
Summary: My love for you is a journey. Royai 50 scenes challenge.
1. Sleep

**01. ****sleep**

"_I have a favor to ask, Mustang,"_

_Roy hated being called Mustang. Ever since she joined the military, she had called him that. Protocol forced her to do so in public situations but even when they were alone, he was "Mustang". He looked quizzically at her. _A favor?

"_Please burn this off. Deface my back," _

_Roy's eyes widened. _What was she thinking? _"How could I ever do something-"_

"_At least," Riza said, cutting him off. "I may not ever be able to atone for what I did here," Her eyebrows knit together in sorrow. Roy hated seeing her like this. _

_"But I can at least destroy the secrets off my back. There will be no more flame alchemists," She looked at him, her eyes filled with pain. "Can you do this? If so," She rose to her feet. "If so, please release me,"_

_She turned. The desperate look in her eyes broke Roy's already damaged heart. "I want you to set me free from my father's burden. Set me free from his alchemy," Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm begging you,"_

_Roy grit his teeth. How could he do something like that? Ever since he saw Master Hawkeye forcefully tattooed that dammed research on her back, Roy swore to himself he would never hurt her. But…which would her Riza more? A burn or living with death itself embedded in her skin? Roy clenched his fists. His face twisted up as he held his breath._

_He let out his breath in a deep sigh that rumbled through his soul. _"_Alright. I'll leave as little trace as I can,"_

_Riza smiled a sad smile, her grateful eyes cast downwards. It made Roy feel sick to his stomach. _

"_Thank you so much. Thank you,"_

Roy woke up, drenched in cold sweat. His chest heaved with heavy breathing. He sat up, catching his breath.

He looked out the window of his bedroom. It was a full moon that night. The moonlight cast shadows around the room, making everything look dangerous and foreign.

He swung his legs around so they were planted on the floor. He covered his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

He wouldn't be going back to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter! I've finally decided to take the plunge and tackle the 50 themes challenge for the first time.

If you haven't figured out the title yet, here's a hint or two: _Hawk_eye. And the fact that Roy is a budding example of pyromaniac. Hopefully that helps... (:

Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.


	2. Mad

**10. mad (writer's choice)**

His dark, onyx eyes traced her figure. The pointed tip of her nose, down her pouty lips to her sizable chest. Down the curve of her back, around her hips and those goddamn _killer_ legs.

His gaze went back up, taking in her smooth, pale skin, her elegant fingers grasping the ballpoint pen that swiftly scurried across the page. She bit her bottom lip in an expression of concentration as her amber eyes stared down at the stack of papers in front of her.

They lifted to meet his, as if she knew he was watching.

"Get back to work," She said in her usually steely tone.

He sighed, then smiled. All she was doing was sitting across the room doing paperwork and yet, somehow, she was driving him absolutely _mad_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>A more fun, sexy chapter (; Oh, how I just love the two of them!

Reviews, as always, are appreciated.


	3. Turbulence

**37. turbulence**

"_Colonel,"_

"_Yes, Furher Bradley,"_

"_There's a boy who might be a candidate for the State Alchemist exam. His name is Hershel Cook and he's thirteen years old,"_

_Roy was surprised. "So young…" He said, quietly. _

_The Furher smiled warmly. "I figured you and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye would be the best fit for the job, considering how you found the Elrics last time I sent you out to check on a young recruit. Am I mistaken?"_

_Roy replaced his shocked expression with the same serious face he always wore. "No, Furher,"_

_Bradley smiled and put his hands together on his desk. "Then you are dismissed,"_

_Roy gave a quick salute before exiting his office._

Roy stared at the rolling, green hills and clear sky as they rolled pass in the black, state car. Hershel Cook lived in the tiny town of Kievton, about 25 miles outside Central. Roy was surprised how rural it was even though it wasn't too terribly far from the city.

The Lieutenant Colonel sat next to him looking through some files on the boy. Every so often she glanced out the window but then quickly looked back to the files, her eyebrows knit together.

He could tell she was thinking about the last time they went to recruit someone for the state alchemy exam. They had brought two innocent boys to the big city to make them dogs of the military. _He _had convinced him. Roy grit his teeth. It was despicable.

But who was he to determine what was right or wrong? Ed had wanted to be a state just for the slim chance that he might find something to get back his little brother's body. Roy had only helped him accomplish that goal. And now they were off traveling the country instead of staying in their small hometown of Risembool. Most would argue that their lives were much better because Edward's State Alchemist title.

Roy wasn't convinced.

The car ride felt like a repeat of that night three years before when they arrived in Risembool. It felt like there were memories at every turn in the bumpy, rural road.

In Roy's opinion, some were better left forgotten.


	4. Control

**19. control**

Riza knocked on the heavy oak door of Roy's new office before opening it and walking in. She walked up to the giant desk before dropping off some folders she was supposed to deliver. Roy sat in his swivel chair, with his feet up on the desk, smiling smugly at nothing in particular.

"So, you're the Führer now," Riza said.

"Yup," Roy said, haughtily. "I'm the boss,"

Riza rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Well, that's great Mr. Boss. Make sure you're done filling out those papers by the end of the day,"

Roy laughed. "I'm the Führer! I don't have to fill out papers! Can't you get someone to do them for me?"

Riza turned back and gave him a sharp look. The smile immediately dissipated from Roy's face.

"I'll be back at the end of the day, Führer,"

She strode out of the room, closing the door behind her firmly.

Roy sighed. He's was the boss…wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you, Riza, for reminding us who wears the pants in this relationship (:


End file.
